


over and out

by dragonbagel



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaughn being the best bro ever, because that needs its own tag, escaping abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbagel/pseuds/dragonbagel
Summary: When Rhys said this was the last time, he meant it. He was leaving, and nothing Jack could do would stop him. At least, that's what he tells himself.





	over and out

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up in the middle of the night and remembered rhack in canon is abusive so i needed to write something about it. jack and rhys are (were) dating in during the events of borderlands 2 in this fic (so i guess it's not technically canon, more just jack's actual personality in the games after pre-seuqel).

“Rhysie, baby, kitten, please--”

“Shove it, Jack,” Rhys snapped, not even gratifying him with his gaze as he continued stuffing things into a duffel bag. “I’m sick of it.”

“I know, I know,” Jack said, lingering in the doorway to the walk-in closet where Rhys was emptying his sock drawer. “I’m sorry, pumpkin, I really am.”

Rhys clenched his teeth at what sounded like genuine remorse in Jack’s voice. He wasn’t falling for it, not again. “I don’t wanna hear it.”

Jack frowned, voice cracking as he spoke. “I promise, babe: it’ll never happen again.”

 _Ha,_ Rhys thought darkly as he finished gathering his clothes. _That’s exactly what you said last time._

He made to exit the closet, still needing to grab a final few items from the bathroom, but found Jack blocking his path.

“Please,” Jack said again. “Please, please give me another chance. I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

He reached out, maybe to touch the bruise beneath Rhys’ right eye, or maybe to give him another one to match. Rhys quickly batted away Jack’s hand, shoving past him and making his way into the bathroom. He narrowed his eyes as he heard Jack’s footsteps behind him, loud as ever, as he unplugged the charging station for his cybernetic arm.

He flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder, immediately spinning around and shrugging it off.

“Don’t touch me, asshole,” he spat, hugging his bag closer to his body as Jack made to take it from him.

“How many more times do you want me to apologize?” Jack said, exasperation clear. “Tell me how to make it better, I’ll do anything!”

“Leave me alone,” Rhys growled, shunting Jack off as he made to touch him again, ever tactile in what he thought counted as affection.

“I can’t,” Jack said, frowning as Rhys finished stowing his expensive hair products and tugged the bag’s zipper closed. “I love you.”

Normally those words would’ve broke him. Normally, Rhys would drop the bag at his feet, fall into Jack’s arms and let himself be held as he convinced himself it was the last time, Jack would never hurt him again. But no more. He’d promised Vaughn, he’d promised _himself,_ that he wasn’t going to get roped in again. That this really was it.

“You only love yourself,” Rhys said, brushing past Jack so he could slip on his shoes.

“That’s not true,” Jack said, hovering above Rhys. “You know I care about you more than anything.”

_Care about hurting me, maybe, you manipulative fuck._

“I’m tired of the bullshit,” Rhys said, sliding the key to Jack’s apartment from his keyring with trembling hands. “It’s over.”

He tossed the key to Jack, who wordlessly caught it.

“I didn’t mean it, baby,” Jack tried again as Rhys unlatched the door. “Please don’t leave.”

Rhys gave him one last look as he hoisted the strap of the duffel bag further up on his shoulder. “Goodbye, Jack.”

He forced himself to turn away, to open the door and not look back. He almost expected Jack to run after him, continuing to spew his bullshit promises and maybe even drag him back inside by his hair like he’d done another time Rhys had “pulled this crap.” God, how had he kept forgiving him? How had he believed the empty promises for so long? When Vaughn had first noticed the bruises that Rhys tried so hard to cover up, how had Rhys actually defended him?

He was glad the Hub of Heroism was mostly empty at this time of night, because he didn’t know what he’d do if someone caught him like this. Maybe they’d remind him of how good he had it, how thankful he should be for Jack’s attention. Maybe he’d do something stupid like believe them.

Vaughn was in nothing but boxers and a rumpled undershirt when he groggily opened the door to the apartment they used to share, although he seemed to hastily shake himself awake when he saw Rhys.

“Bro,” he said softly, holding the door open so Rhys could shakily step inside.

“Hey,” Rhys replied, vocal cords feeling way too tight.

He dropped his bag on the floor before making his way to the couch, sinking onto the familiar worn leather. He was embarrassed at the way his lip trembled, biting down on it to repress the sobs trying to escape from him.

He hadn’t realized Vaughn had left the room until he was being handed tea in an elephant-patterned mug, the steam making his eyes water further.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, breathing in the relaxing scent of chamomile and lavender.

“No problem, buddy,” Vaughn said, offering him a smile before the expression morphed into a frown. “Shit, what did he do to your face?”

Rhys grimaced, trying to hide the face in question behind the cup of tea and shuddering as the liquid burned its way down his throat.

"It’s nothing,” Rhys said once he’d swallowed. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Bro,” Vaughn said, sitting on top of the coffee table across from Rhys. “Stop trying to protect him.”

“I- I’m not-- shit, sorry, you’re right,” Rhys said, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Vaughn assured. “Just tell me what happened. Y’know, uh, when you’re ready.”

Rhys nodded, taking another sip and trying to calm himself. “He- he was mad about the Vault Hunters. They broke into Opportunity and f-found out about the bunker.”

“What’s that got to do with you, though?” Vaughn asked.

“It was my fault,” Rhys said quietly. “I t-told him it was secure.”

“That doesn’t mean he can hurt you,” Vaughn said, fists clenching. “The next time I see that asshole I swear I’m gonna--”

“Please,” Rhys said, interrupting him nervously. “Thank you bro, but I just-- no more violence tonight, okay?”

Vaughn swallowed, Rhys watching his Adam’s apple bob. “Sure thing. Do you want some ice for that?”

He gestured to the bruise on Rhys’ face, which looked awfully fresh.

Rhys shook his head. “No, I just need to go to sleep.”

Vaughn nodded, following Rhys into his bedroom. It looked like he’d been using the room for storage after Rhys had moved out, and he quickly cleared off the boxes he’d stacked on the bed so that Rhys could lay down.

“Thanks,” Rhys said, stripping off his shirt so that he could detach his cybernetic arm. “Can you, uh, get the charger from my bag? Pretty please?”

“Sure,” Vaughn said, turning to exit before pausing. “You’re staying here this time, right? For real?”

Rhys forced himself to respond even as tears welled in his eyes. “Yeah. I t-told him it was over, and I m-meant it.”

Vaughn gave a small smile at that before going to retrieve the charging dock, leaving Rhys alone in his room. It almost felt foreign, and it would probably still feel weird even without the various boxes of vintage video games and college textbooks Vaughn had stowed inside. The posters of Handsome Jack that used to adorn his walls had all been taken down, leaving behind nothing but patches of missing paint from where the tape had been ripped off. He silently thanked his bro for that, because if he had to see Jack’s face right now, he didn’t trust what he would do.

“Here,” Vaughn said, returning with the charger in his hand. He plugged it into the wall near the bed, taking Rhys’ arm from him and setting it in the cradle until the light on it turned yellow.

“Thanks,” Rhys said, sickeningly aware of how many times he’d already expressed his gratitude and how it would never be close to enough.

Vaughn shrugged. “It’s what I’m here for.”

Rhys smiled, the movement of his facial muscles causing a tear to leak out. He hurriedly wiped it away.

“Bro hug?” Vaughn asked, moving to stand at the side of the bed.

Rhys slowly nodded, absently wondering how long it had been since someone had actually asked permission before touching him. Something about the way he felt the ghost of Jack’s hands creeping over his naked body told him it had been a while.

Vaughn carefully wrapped his arms around him, and Rhys let his eyes close at the feeling of being held. It was a gentle firmness he only got from Jack on the lucky nights when he was feeling merciful, usually when he was trying to fulfill his empty promise of trying to “be better for him.” Vaughn didn’t even acknowledge the tears beginning to stain his shirt, which Rhys was eternally grateful for. He clung to his bro until he was too exhausted to cry anymore, slowly releasing Vaughn so that he could lie down under the blankets.

“Get some sleep,” Vaughn said, standing to turn off the light. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

The way he said it sounded more like a question, and Rhys nodded hesitantly. He wasn’t going to lie to Vaughn, not again.

“Good,” Vaughn said, flicking the switch so that the room was only faintly illuminated by the glow of Elpis filtering through the slats in the window blinds. “Hope you’re ready for pancakes for breakfast, because I’ve really been needing someone to cook for.”

Rhys chuckled at the familiarity of it all, remembering all the times he’d caught Vaughn watching the Food Network before he finally admitted to his guilty pleasure of baking. Rhys’ stomach had been very happy with the honesty.

“G’night,” Rhys said, rolling onto his left side and squishing his face against the pillow.

“Night, bro,” Vaughn replied.

Rhys listened to the door clicking shut, waiting for Vaughn’s footsteps to recede back into his room. Now was the time he’d usually overthink everything, open up the chain of text messages Jack had no doubt already blown his comm up with and start to feel sorry for him. He’d read the promises and apologies over and over again until he’d convinced himself they were real, then grab his things and go back to Jack’s apartment in the silent way he’d long mastered.

 _Not again,_ he reminded himself as he succumbed to the sleep pulling at him. _Never again._

**Author's Note:**

> domestic violence hotline in case any readers need it: 1-800-799-7233
> 
> find me on tumblr at [dragonbagel](http://dragonbagel.tumblr.com)
> 
> i live for validation so please leave comments/kudos


End file.
